Storm :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: Storms come and go quickly and sneakily… Just like him.


**Title**: Storm

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** Storms come and go quickly and sneakily… Just like him.

**A/N:** Not revised. So this came up because I woke up on the middle of the night with a fuckin' storm… And the idea popped up on my mind quickly. Also, I owed this fanfic for some of my followers. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**STORM**

The lightening and thunders, the brightness and strong noises were slicing the dark-blue sky of the lonely and Ichigo's sleepless night. The storm was coming and Ichigo could sense something more approaching along with the heavy clouds and with the pouring rain that now was hitting his window. He looked at the glass in front of him, sitting down on his bed. His sleep was lost a long time ago. His eyes were focused beyond the glass and the drops of water outside. He was looking at something more, something further away… But he knew that at some time, at any time actually, he would be able to see what he was longing for. Although _"what"_ and _"thing"_ weren't the correct and more accurate words for that one person, if he could even say that _"he"_ was a person, however, he was waiting. He was always waiting for that someone when a storm was coming.

Kurosaki Ichigo knew that the guy would appear soon or later; he would not sleep or even close his eyes while _"he"_ wasn't there. It has always been like this since… Maybe after Winter War or sometime when he had gotten his shinigami powers back… Nevertheless, it didn't matter at all when that insanity had begun. It has started and it didn't seem to be ending any time soon. He didn't want this _"thing"_ to end. And neither seemed the other guy.

A lightning crossed the sky and everything went white for a second and the next moment darkness took all over the place. Ichigo closed instinctively his eyes. And so soon he did it he felt a pressure over his body, which made him lay down on his bed again and a well-built body was being pressed against him pinning him in the blankets, and a hungry mouth has bitten his neck. It would definitely leave a mark later.

- Oi, bastard! – Ichigo shouted – No marks. I've already told you about that!

- Geez… - the husky and unpleasant voice came in reply – You are such a bitch, Ichigo.

- Watch your mouth, idiot! – He said pretending to be angry – And it's better you hide that freakin' huge murderous reiatsu of yours! Do you want someone to come here!?

- Maybe… - the man said with a grin on his lips while he was still abusing the skin of Ichigo's neck.

- Sick bastard!

They didn't need too much talk. They didn't need lovely words. They didn't need anything unless their bodies together, moving in the same erratic rhythm. They needed their hot and sweaty skins glued together. They needed the urge to dominate one another. They needed the breathless and lascivious kisses all over their skin, and the furious encounter of their mouths.

They had this physical attraction. They had that crazy and insane passion for each other. They had this craving under their skins for the touch of their hands. They had that unstoppable desire that was spiked on their souls. They had this sin which was following them in every stormy night.

Their bodies were completely nudes and their hands were now sliding over their skin. Ichigo grabbed, pulling the indigo blue hair of the nape from the man above him, crying out his name.

- Grimmjow…! Hurry up…

- How eager are we today, uhn? - The reply came with a smirk and those deep light blue eyes sparkled in a dangerous way with the storm of thunder and lightning outside.

- Shut up and do it already! – Ichigo ordered.

You could say that the shinigami boy was usually shy and reserved, but at the same time determinate and stubborn. However, being with that Espada has made him change a bit his behavior. He couldn't complain; he somehow liked the things the way they were and if the indigo blue haired man hasn't complained yet about his attitude, it meant that everything was just fine and Ichigo wouldn't think too much about it either.

The bangs of the thunders were filling their ears. The sound that echoed everywhere wasn't letting them almost not even heard their own moans, or the bed crashing on the wall more than a couple of times. Anyhow the sounds outside were covering quite well all the noises that were coming from Ichigo's bedroom.

Ichigo's arms were around Grimmjow's neck, holding his upper body as close to the other as he could, and his legs were wrapped in a firmly grip on the other's waist. Their breaths were mixing and some tiny drops of sweat were covering their bodies. Ichigo's mouth was sucking and biting Grimmjow's shoulder, trying to suppress his embarrassing moans. Although it wasn't being a so effective way considering the way that the Sexta Espada was pounding merciless inside him, while his hands were one stroking Ichigo's cock, and the other was holding one of his thigh, scratching his short nails in the white skin.

- AAH! F-fuck-! – Ichigo moaned, pulling the blue hair and joining their mouths, their tongues immediately slid out, starting their "oh so known battle for dominance". Soon their teeth were biting their lips harshly, and the kiss deepened, turning into a more voluptuous, lustful and greedy kiss.

- Grimmjow! – Ichigo managed to say between the bites. – Almost… Aah- There! Yes! Aah! Don't stop-!

Ichigo's mind was going blank the instant that the Espada reached that pleasurable spot inside of the shinigami.

None of them were listening or saying anything more. Their moves were lewd and precise, their focuses were now in their own pleasure, not even the lightening, thunders or the storm itself were heard. Nothing really matter anymore at that moment. They didn't hold back anymore; their moans and whispers were calling for their partner's name without shame… And just a few more minutes passed and both were coming, falling tired on the bed on the next second. They didn't moved and they didn't even want to. And like this, they fell asleep.

The storm had passed and the sun light now was entering the bedroom. Ichigo woke up and slowly opened his eyes. Emptiness crossed his chest as soon as he noticed that the other man had gone. However, he knew that when the sun light appeared the feared Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, would be gone. He had always known that things would be like this. Only when the storm comes, he would show up. Only when he wanted to satisfy his lust, he would enter that house. Only for his own ego, he would take and hold Ichigo in his arms. Dominant and selfish exactly the way he was. He was the King. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the King of Kurosaki Ichigo's life.

Nonetheless, both of them existed for each other's sake, though, neither of them would ever say it out loud. Maybe… Maybe when another storm came, the lies beneath every whisper and huff would vanish. Maybe… But only if a new storm came again…


End file.
